Bionn Halthcharon
Personality Bionn is actually a pretty nice guy. Y'know, once you shovel your way through his many layers of bitterness, (un)deadpan snark, sarcasm, self-deprecation, hair-trigger temper, and terrible puns. Not to mention the grumpy attitude he has 24/7. But it's mostly due to the life he's lived so far up until attending Monster High. To a monster who's never met him, he may come off as standoffish. And he is. He's new and lonely and afraid of getting stabbed in the back. He's also literal-minded, not to mention curious, thanks to not knowing much about the world. But, his personality is like the many facets of a gemstone, he can be overdramatic at times yes, but at other times he can be a wisecracking showoff. And sometimes he's a genuinely kind and soft hearted monster. He just doesn't know how to show it. Appearance Bionn's skin is a very shiny silver. Which makes sense because well... he's made of metal. He's much leaner than most mansters, his hands also have claws on them but they can only really been seen if you're up close. His ears are pointed but seem to have no other purpose other than letting him hear or for decoration. His eyes are Baker-Miller pink. He also has black hair as well as black eyebrows. Welding lines can be seen all over his body, along with the occasional screw here and there. Underneath his eyes, black lines go down his face with one underneath each eye. Like his sister, he also has prominent fangs that can be seen whenever he speaks. He's also shorter than the average manster, since he's only a foot and a half taller than Draculaura. Well, with his shoes on. Without them, he's the same height as her. Relationships Family Bionn's family is complicated. Sure they look like a normal monster family but inside the house Halthcharon is daily arguments that start pretty much at the drop of a hat, screaming matches (mostly between Bionn and his brother), and headaches in general. There's a sense of family there alright, its just kind of twisted and mangled and laying on the floor like a crumpled up napkin. But whenever the going gets tough, they stick together and push each other on, never leaving a member of the family behind. His father is pretty much your typical mad scientist but with the whole dullahan thing. He built Bionn and does have a pretty steady balance of work and family. His relationship with his son is awkward. They'll talk and stuff sure, but once his father goes into a full on rant mode, Bionn usually leaves because he'd rather not listen to his dad ramble about boring things for an hour. His mother is Nctolhu, an eldritch abomination, some kind of interdimensional being whose form cannot be conceived by humans. They also don't seem to be tied down by reality. Nctolhu is also one of the twin daughters of Cthulhu. His relationship with his mother isn't all that bad, if not for the parts where she's standoffish and comes off as perpetually angry all of the time. He just wishes she be a little more caring and sympathetic instead of yelling and hurting her children's feelings. His relationship with his brother Pat-ick is tense, mostly because they're almost always arguing all of the time. Though Pat-ick is usually the instigator in these situations. But hey, siblings are like that sometimes. Now Bionn's bond with his sister. These two have got each other's backs. They play video games together, crack jokes and make each other laugh, shop together. And while Shelley is more of a ghoul who looks on the positive side of things while Bionn is mostly negative (irony at it's finest), they get along pretty well. But for the love of all that is good, do not make his sister upset or cry, it won't end well. He's also got a cousin but he doesn't like him. Friends It's kind of hard for Bionn to find friends, probably due to his personality, the fact that he's downright terrified of screwing up big time when he and the fact that he hasn't really picked up social cues or gauge the emotions of others when he says or does something, no thanks to a rather glitchy emotion module he was built with. Bionn is friends with his sister. He's also friends with Serpentine Viper, though the extent of their friendship is yet to be expanded upon. He does find himself talking to Robecca Steam a lot, bonding over being robots. Robecca teaches him about the technology that existed back in her time while he learns about the modern world with her. His relationship with Heath Burns is... complicated to say the least. Bionn's locker is next to Heath's and as a result, they usually interact with each other, usually at the lockers or in classes they share. Heath does want to hang out with Bionn, often inviting him to hang out and such, but Bionn usually wants nothing to do with him, mostly beause Heath's behavior for the most part is off-putting and as a result the robot can barely tolerate hanging around him as he thinks the fire elemental is kind of annoying and he usually tries to avoid Heath at all costs. It doesn't work most of the time. He also hangs around with Neighthan Rot sometimes. No one knows if it's because of the hybrid thing or something else. Either way they hang out at skate parks and the maul (though those two being on skateboards spells danger for everyone including them). The same goes for Frankie Stein but only because they're lab creations brought to life and because their dads get together to talk about their projects. Bionn thinks Frankie is a generally nice person to be around even if he can't bring himself to say it. Enemies So far it's his cousin that fills the role. Although he's got a pretty good reason since, y'know, Circutroy's a huge jerk. Romance This boy's a hopeless romantic. He really does crave a relationship and he's been known to fall head over heels in love with some mansters. It doesn't really matter what kind of monster they are if they're cute expect Bionn to have a crush on them for a good few weeks. (That's basically the period of time where he has a crush on a manster and usually convinces himself that it would never work.) Pet He shares a cat named C.C. with the rest of his family. It's unknown what breed he is but he's said to be a cute and fluffy bad boy. Clothing Trivia Bionn is a portmanteau of Finn and Bionic. Bigrika came up with and suggested his name. His last name describes his heritage. The "Halth" part of his name is a somewhat corrupted "half" and "Charon" has no other meaning in his name other than to make it sound like it's the name of an eldritch horror. And also it just sounds cool. He was built by his parents instead naturally being born. He's also the youngest of the Halthcharon siblings.In order to age, his data is transferred to a new body. Not only does this help him and the newer body is better, the current body he has is the latest model/update. His journal also reveals a couple of things: Bionn didn't go to school at all before attending Monster High. The last time he stepped foot in a school was when he was in elementary school. He attends the school with his sister due to her anxiety. * This also means he's totally clueless as to how school works. Or how a lot of things in the world work really. His family moved to New Salem as a result of his actions. He was actually a hero in his hometown and defended the place from evil. However since he kept getting carried away and causing property damage, his parents decided to move to a new place.Whenever he's angry or upset, reality starts to change or break around him in some way. This can range from things going missing to the school literally turned upside down depending how angry he is. The reason why he can eat and drink is because his father didn't want him to be left out. His voice is feminine, but its mostly due to programming. His sister is currently working with a friend to develop a much more masculine voice for him. He was also created as a response of sorts to include the message of acceptance Monster High promotes. He's trans. He runs on electricity and can actually absorb too much of it. This will "overcharge" him and he'll act like a totally different person. (Basically like he's on a sugar rush.) He doesn't suffer the same problem Shelley does when he's around cameras and mirrors. Instead, Bionn is camera shy. His voice that sounds normal (well apart from the fact his voice also sounds like a sterotypical robot voice, like Elle's but without it being static-y and the tone of his voice is subdued) but has a slight Southern accent that pops up from time to time. But he does slip into a full-blown Southern accent whenever he's angry. (He gets it from his dad.) The reason Bionn wears heels is due to height envy/wishing to be as tall as a normal manster and also it's really hard to find shoes that fit him in the Men's isle. Bionn's (un)deadname is Mercury, which is a type of metal. Fitting since he's a robot. Not only can he eat food, he can eat technological things such as CDs, cassette tapes, flash drives, you name it. He's been known to snack on them at times. C.C., the name of Bionn's cat is short for Crawling Chaos, which is one of the many names Nyarlathotep is known by. This is also keeping with the hybrid theming of Bionn's scaritage. (Yes, Nyarlathotep is apart of Cthulhu's family tree, but he's more like a distant relative of sorts.) Category:Pastelmarch's OCs Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Robot